


Konoha Clans

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would members of the Konoha clans occupations be in the real world?
Kudos: 20





	1. Senju

For the Senju clan, I believe they will fill a bunch of different occupations. Mainly doing something positive for the USA. 

Hashirama: Head of the Environmental Protection Agency; USA.

I can see Hashirama trying to make the only superpower nation a better place. He would try and tackle big problems like pollution, civil rights, children's health and clear water. Issue a bunch of regulations in order to get change. Although, he hates the work he knows it's all for the future generations. 

Tobirama: Governor; USA

He's an example of a leader but I wouldn't say he would be the type to run for the presidency. I feel like he would try and work on a specific region. He would tackle problems by using laws and appointing trustworthy people to fill any vacancies. Main areas he would focus on are crime, education, housing and immigration etc. 

Tsunade: Combat Medic; ER Doctor 

One of the greatest kunoichis in the series. I feel like with her strength and medical knowledge she could be in the army. Her role as a combat medic is to give straight assistant and care to her injured patients on the field. Also she would take it on herself to protect them and try to find a safe location to give treatment. 

After her army days, I feel like she would work as an ER Doctor giving immediate care to anyone rushed into the hospital. 

...

Don't have enough knowledge on the other senjus to give them an occupation.


	2. Uchiha

At first, I was going to make them part of the police force but I went against it because we all know how that went.

Uchiha: The Mafia

As a whole, I can see the clan being a large criminal structured family based in the USA. Their main criminal activities would be:

×Money laundering  
×Fraud  
×Murder  
×Extortion  
×Weapon trafficking  
×Smuggling  
× Assault  
×Fraud  
×Counterfeiting

Madara: Leader

Madara would be the one to give international status to the Uchiha name. He would be cold and merciless especially after losing his siblings. His victims would have horrific demises and nobody would want to cross his path. His enemies despise him but cower when they see him due to his intense dark presence. 

I can see Madara having a Pablo Escobar style of death. Go all out in a gun shoot out against the Feds although being outnumbered. 

Fugaku: Leader

Although he might not agree with the way the clan does things for the sake of valuing his clan above all else, will carry out the tasks in order to protect them. 

Itachi & Shisui: FBI Agents

Shisui always had a big influence on Itachi as his best friend. I believe these two would break away from the clan's illegal ways and join the good side. 

They will work undercover in order to bring down their own clan that the FBI has been trying to take down for decades. The end result would be the mass incarceration of the entire clan including a double life sentence for Fugaku. 

Obito: Right Hand Man

Obito was a good person and wanted nothing to do with the clan but after witnessing Rin's death due to a drunk driver and turns a dark path. I can see him handling all the dirty work for the clan; assassinating enemies, collecting the money/debt, recruiting people, getting rid of evidence, blackmail/threatening etc. Like Fugaku he would be having a life sentence due to the clan's demise. 

Sasuke: Fighter/Drug Dealer/Secret Service

I can see his childhood dream job, as a police officer like in the show. However, after the mass incarceration of his clan as a teen, goes down the wrong path. Becomes a well known underground fighter/drug dealer in his local area to survive. It isn't until a certain old friend that Sasuke changes his way and eventually ends up working with the secret service. 

....

That's it for the Uchiha!


	3. Uzumaki

Uzumaki: Once Royal/Noble Families

I can see them as descendants of a royal family of a small European nation before being overthrown. 

Ashina: King  
I can see him being the last ruler of the nation before the abolishment of the royal family. 

Mito: Secretary  
I can see her as an once princess who runs off to America after the family being overthrown. Due to society being patriarchal at her time, she can only land a job as a secretary. Luckily her boss is the kind Hashirama. Eventually, they would fall in love and get married. She chooses to continue working as his secretary over being a housewife/stay at home mum. 

Kushina: Navy Officer  
She would be born to immigrant parents but would be proud of her nation and serve it. Due to water being her affinity I choose the navy for her. Her highest rank would be a Captain. Sadly, she would pass away in action in her early 30s and is hailed as a hero.

(By marriage) Minato Namikaze: Navy Officer  
This is where I see him and Kushina meeting at training at 17 for the first time. They fell in love and get married young. He would reach the rank of Commander before passing away on the same mission as Kushina.

Naruto: President of the United States of America.  
I mean why the hell not. An orphan since two and grew up in foster care. He was picked on and bullied at school for not having parents. Decides to make every child's dream occupation, the President become true. This is because they are the most respected person in the world. 

He works nonstop and ignores when he was laughed at or judged. With his inheritance at 18 went to a top ivy league college, enters politics, speaks his way into the hearts of the people and became the youngest President ever at 35.

...


	4. Hyuga

Hyuga: Banking Family; Europe

I can see them as coming from old money. They give a Rothschild Family vibe, who had the largest private fortune in modern history through banking. They also once practised endogamy which is marrying within their own clan just like Hyuga's once did. 

Hiashi: CEO  
He would be the head of the entire family. He would stay in the main headquarters and run things from there. 

Hizashi: Vice President  
Would be the head at one of the branch locations before taking his niece's place in a kidnapping situation and sadly passing away in the incident before the police could get there. 

Hinata: Heiress/First Lady  
From a young age, I can see her going through a tough education with world-renowned teachers so that she can take her father's role one day. For college, she goes to the USA and this is where she meets Naruto when he saves her from a mugging situation, this is when she starts crushing on. Before going back home, Naruto confesses his feelings and they start to date. Once married a few years later, Hinata moves permanently to USA and where she becomes the beloved First Lady. 

Neji: Vice President/Accountant  
After his father's death, Neji would be the one trained to take his place. But before he can do that I can see him taking on the job of the main accountant before assuming a bigger role in the company. He is also a mentor for Hinata and Hanabi helping with their studies.

Hanabi: Next CEO  
She becomes the next head as Hinata has left to the USA. She is happy to do so and unlike Hinata who didn't enjoy banking, Hanabi has a knack for it. I can also see her doing a lot of charity work in the meantime before joining the family company. 

...


	5. Akimichi-Nara-Yamanaka

Akimichi Clan: Food Sector

I can see members of this clan doing a variety of jobs in the food business. Not a shocker. 

Choza: Restaurant Owner  
He seems to be the type to own a family restaurant business in New York, which he inherited from his father. They would serve food from all over the world and not just one place. He would be the type to never take a day off and make his food filled with love. 

Choji: Food Marketer.  
I can see him being raised in the restaurant but wouldn't work in there as an adult. He would work in advertisement especially with potato chip companies. He would try to promote new flavours and make it as successful as possible. In which he always does. 

...

Nara Clan: Pharmaceuticals Industry 

I don't see them as owning a company but working under one instead. 

Shikaku: Laboratory Analyst  
He world ensuring the products they have are up to good standards and make sure there are no errors. He would be the type to work long hours due to his laziness and find him in the pub straight after. 

Shikamaru: Project Manager  
Rather than doing a boatload of work he would see the type to oversee the development of the products and ensure everything is delivered on time. You might see him passed out in his office taking a good old nap on a slow day when walking by but everyone loves him to not bother him at all. 

...

Yamanaka Clan: Psychologists 

Due to their mind capabilities to me, they would best fit in this area.

Inoichi: Trauma Specialist  
I can see him as someone who was once part of the military and witnessed the traumas his comrades went through. I can see him personally trying to connect with his PTSD patients the most. On top of that, he seems like the type to always stay connected with them post-treatment. 

Ino: Children's Therapist  
Her main type of work would be working on social skills. Quite oddly this where I can see her meeting Sai for the first time under special circumstances (since he ain't a kid). On the sideline, she would run a beautiful little flower shop, open only on the weekends. 

Sai: Artist  
This one was easy. I can see him having experienced childhood trauma of witnessing his parents' death and also the separation from his best friend, Shin in a horrible foster care system. Before going to Ino as an adult, he would tell his pain through his art. I can see his paintings as famous but nobody would know it's him, like with Banksy.


	6. Sarutobi

This was a difficult one.

Sarutobi: Working in a Private Military Corporation/ Federal Government. 

I can see many members being hired soldiers and earning a profit just like how shinobi make a living by being hired for missions.

Sasuke: CEO  
I can see the man starting up the business and make the company one of the most wanted ones to be hired. He seems like a good man and would only take job offers that bring no harm to civilians. 

Hiruzen: Head of the FBI  
As the Hokage, he obviously has leadership skills. I can see him working his way up in 40 years to become the Head of the FBI. Earning respect amongst his peers. He also a huge well known public figure adored by the nation. He is the one that issued the warrant for the Uchiha's demise after spending years of his life to bring them down. 

Konahamaru: Secret Service  
Always looking up to Naruto I assigned him the role of being a close bodyguard and working with the secret service alongside Sasuke. I actually can't see him be the next president/be into politics so this what I choose for him even though being President was his childhood dream.

Asuma: High Ranking Member in the PMC.  
I can see him as someone always away from home and abroad fulfilling missions. He agreed to come back home to Kurenai once Mirai was born but was killed in action when attacked by mercenaries who were hired by the opposition.

...


	7. Inuzuka-Aburame

The last two clans :p

Inuzuka Clan: 

I can see them working with animals or in sports. 

Tsume(Kiba's mum): Professional Boxer  
She comes across as intimidating and aggressive, like the fact she scared off her lover. I can see her challenging her anger into something productive, such as boxing. 

Hana: Veterinarian   
Unlike most of her clan she more a laidback person. I can see her being a Vet because she would be more patient especially if the clinic was too be busy. 

Kiba: Professional Runner  
He always came across as the hyper type with tons of energy. He also doesn't like to lose, as he is still kind of sour over Naruto being the Hokage. I can see him competing in mainly 100/200m sprint races with the occasional 400m. The million-dollar question is: Can he beat Usain Bolt's record?

Aburame Clan: Entomologists

As a whole, I can see that the clan studying and doing scientific research about insects. I can also see them building many insect sanctuaries, so the insects have a safe environment.

Shino: Teacher  
The only exception is Shino who in the Boruto series is an academy teacher. I actually like him as a teacher, he dotes on his students and really loves his job. I would say along with a teaching qualification, he would have a zoology degree. I can see him with a large insect tank in his classroom too.


	8. Non Clan Members

Non-Clan Members in Konoha

Kakashi Hatake: MI5 Spy; UK  
I mean how can you not see him as one! He would fit nicely with a London accent. 

Anyway, he worked in the Anbu for several years completing many deadly and discreet missions. Like the Anbu, we have no idea what mission spies are given. The fact his face was always covered and we didn't even see his face till episode 469 of the Shippuden is another benefit. 

Sakura Haruno: Children's Doctor  
I can see her being the head of the children's department in a large hospital. Considering the fact she opened a children's mental health clinic with Ino in the series, you can tell she loves kids and wants them to be healthy. I feel like she would be a very famous children's doctor and would have patients being flown to her from all over the world for risky procedures. 

Maito Gai: Fitness Trainer.  
If I had him as my trainer I would be looking fit as hell in a month. He's the type that will never accept defeat from his clients. With his strict regime, anybody and I mean anybody would be the best versions of themselves. I feel like he would be the type to be not as expensive to hire as well. 

Rock Lee: Owner of a Martial Arts Place.  
I can see him teaching a diverse range of martial arts: Kung Fu, Karate, Taekwondo, Hapkido and more. It would be a really popular place and it would target not only young people but adults too. Before owning a martial arts place I can see him being a star in a few martial art movies. 

....

That's it, guys. I was gonna do TenTen but I honestly have no idea what to do with her.  
Thank you if you made it this far ❤


End file.
